summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Magna
Magna is the male protagonist from Summon Night 2. He also make cameos in the events of Swordcraft 2 & Summon Night 3. He is playable in Summon Night 4 via the game's puppet system. Personality Although he appear to be a carefree optimist, he is actually the type that does his best when it’s the right time. Background Magna was an ordinary country boy, until the day where he found a shining stone in the middle of the street. When he touched the stone, it exploded and caused panic in the whole village. This event made clear his talent for Summoning, Since this ability is too powerful, normal people are not allowed to use this power, that’s why, regardless of his will, he was taken to the capital Zeram to become a Summoner apprentice in the Blue Faction, where he spent many years studying together with Nesty – his “older brother of training”. During this time, he was never allowed to go out normally. He was also constantly bullied because summoners from a noble lineage normally have a irrational hate for commoners with Summon abilities. Development Summon Night 2 When he reached the age of 18, he made a test to finally be recognized as a summoner, was during this test that he summoned his beast partner and together, they passed the final challenge. He later was ordered to go on a journey to become a full fledge summoner. During this journey, Magna became friends with Forte and Keina, adventurers that where on the way to a village, where a saint woman resides, curing any ills and injuries for the villagers. The saint was a girl named Amer, who was very kind with them, however, a group of black knights from the military city of Degrea of the Old Kingdom attacked the village during the night to capture the saint. To protect Amer, they escaped to Zeram and later to Fanan, where many others alliances and enemies were made. It was later reveled that the true master-mind controlling Degrea was a group of demons led by the High Demon Melgitos. While trying to help Amer, Magna ends up discovering the truth about his own heritage. He is actually from the bloodline of Clesment, a very powerful clan of summoners that made a powerful weapon that could destroy all of the worlds in the Lyndbaum system. The demons wanted to steal this weapon and Amer was the key. In almost every ending, Magna ends up defeating Melgitos, but at a great cost. Canonically, he ends in a romantic relationship with Amer (or in a special friendship with Nesty) and becomes a noble working for the Blue Faction investigating many cases with dangerous Summoned Beastsor Forbidden Techniques. Summon Night Swordcraft 2 ''' '''Magna goes to investigate a snowy valley to look for remains of Melgitos's Black Kasura in a snowy valley together with Nesty, Amer and his Summon partner. During this mission he meets with Edgar/Aera Colthearts and mistakes him/her for a dangerous person because of the power of the Edge Fencer he felt. They fought each other and Magna gets defeated, Nesty then noticed that he didn’t use any of his Summons, but before he tried to make a summoning, they were stopped by Amer, who made them realized that Colthearts wasn’t a villain. They apologize to each other and joined forces to find and stop the Daemon Edge that got out of control. Summon Night 3 Magna and his friends are guided by Jakinie to the Forsaken Island where he joined forces with the local Summon Creatures and one of the grownup students of Rexx/Aty. Together, they finally put an end to an old enemy when they prevented its resurrection. Summon Night 2 ~ The Piece From That Day He goes to Amer village to help her rebuild as a village for the Stray Summons, but they are suddenly attacked by the remnants of Geils. During the fight, he finds out that the one controlling the creatures is a kind of ghost created by a piece of Almine’s soul. She makes him revive his ancestor final days so she could later make him face his family sins. He is able to endure the painful memories and remains confident in himself when he faces Almine’s ghost for a last time, finally defeating her. After being able to pass her judgment, Almine’s ghost becomes one with Amer once more. Trivia *Even when he becomes a noble, Magna still doesn’t use "Clesment" as a surname, using it only on incantations. *When compared with Toris, Magna is pretty unpopular, this is probably because of his weird fashion sense (since he wears something very similar to a female school uniform). *In the Summon Night tarot collection, Magna from the Karma ending and the other beast partners represent "The Fool" card. *His gauntlets were included because Kuroboshi Kouhaku just love them. It's even possible to see similar gauntlets on the very first drawing he did for the series. Since them, he had decided to use gauntlets for a protagonist. Gallery 00-The Fool.png|Magna and his beast partners in "The Fool" Tarot card SNCollection2-Magna.jpg|Magna in Summon Night Collection SN2-Magna4.jpg|SD Magna Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 2 Character